


The Time Spent In Love

by Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: It sucks getting caught making out, M/M, let alone by your siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story
Summary: They were suppose to have the day off, the both of them. So that’s why neither of them had actually bothered getting completely dressed...or out of bed.





	The Time Spent In Love

**Author's Note:**

> "Hiya wondering if i could send a prompt? Your writing is really good and i enjoy reading all your fics xxxx could you wrote one of Malec getting interupted? Like in the morning a phone rings or jace/izzy barge in for some unknown reason and interrupt a moment xxxx thankyouu!!!" Anon Prompt
> 
> Yes of course!! Thank you so much, love! <3 xxxx of course! Sorry for the wait!
> 
> And yes, I know the whole “bondage kink” thing is from the books/Cassandra, but I’m keeping that part. I see so many fics where Alec’s the one into that and like I’mma change that. (I can’t write smut btw though, I’ve tried. I will die of nose bleed because I’ll get so embarrassed.) I can probably write about kinks though, just not the actual thing.

Magnus let out a small chuckle, tightening his grip on Alec’s hair, who was sucking hickeys down his neck and collarbone. 

“Do you think we should get up? At some point?” They hadn’t quite talking quietly all day, despite being the only people in the loft . 

Alec shook his head, nipping at the dark skin happily. 

“You’re making me look like I got mauled by a vampire, darling.” 

Alec pulled back for a second, licking his lips and smiling. “Are you complaining?”

Magnus’ gasped like he was offended. 

“Of course not, I’m simply reminding you of all the...constant looks Raphael gave us last time.” 

Alec waved him off, kissing him quickly on the mouth. “They’re always going to judge us, so why not give them something to  _ actually  _ judge us about?” Alec whispered, hovering over him with a smirk. 

Magnus laughed, his eyes shining. “And what’re you going to do, love? Tie me up?” He winked with a flush and Alec’s eyes went slightly wide. 

“Are you into that?”

Magnus paused, trying to look as nonchalant as possible if it wasn’t for the heated blush that rose up his neck. 

Alec let out a small, delighted noise and he nipped at his neck again. 

“How is this the first time you’ve mentioned this?” 

Magnus shrugged slightly, wrapping his arms around Alec’s shoulder and tugging him down towards him.    
“I didn’t think it was important,” Magnus said simply, nuzzling their noses together. 

“This conversation isn’t over, babe. I wanna know more,” Alec nudged his face and kissed him again, entangling his fingers into his hair and rubbing their hips together. 

“This might,” Alec bit down on his lip and sucked for a second. “Be easier if we didn’t have any clothes on, love.”

Alec hummed, kissing his way around Magnus’ face with a smile.    
“That’s probably true.”He leaned back in to kiss him, but was interrupted by the door slamming open and the loud, familiar voices of his siblings hit his ears. 

“The fuck?!” He shouted, grabbing the blanket and pulling it over his body with a flushed glare. Magnus chuckled from where he was laying, not bothering to move from his position. 

“Magnus?” 

“What? I’m comfortable.” Magnus smiled at him. 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize you’d be busy.”

“What’d you think we’d be doing?”

“ _Each other?_ ” Isabelle laughed, leaning against the doorway as her brother glared at her. “We can come back another time, when you guys are  _ finished. _ ” She giggled into her hand and waved, pulling a protesting Jace with her. 

“Well…” Alec turned and looked at Magnus, who was studinging his nails with a smile. “Don’t you look content with yourself.”

Magnus shrugged, forcing himself to sit up. He leaned over and rested his chin on Alec’s shoulder. “We could always just go back to making out.” 

Alec paused, glancing nervously at the door like he was expecting them to just rush in again. The lock clicked and he smiled, turning back to Magnus. 

“I don’t see why not.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed, please let me know if you did, even if it's just a heart or a good job!! It means the world to me!! <3


End file.
